Please Me
by RanXNao
Summary: Sonic has been gone for almost a whole year, rushes home to see his brother and sister. After a whole year Sonic is worried that things might've changed in his household. He's happy see things are normal, well most things anyway. Manic has a surprise for Sonic, but Sonic happy to hear. . .or rather see Manic's surprise?. . .Gendbend. Sonic/Manic. Sonic X/SoUnd


Sonic had finally returned home. He paused before entering his home in Robotroplis. It didn't seem real, like it was a dream. Just a few hours ago Sonic was saying his good byes to his friends from Earth. It didn't take long for the Mobians to part ways once they returned to Mobius. Amy wanted Sonic to stay with her, Cream, and Vanilla saying that it was getting late, but Sonic declined. He was anxious to see his brother and sister again. It's been a whole since he saw them. Sonic was a little nervous, he wondered if they changed.

He managed to get close enough to open the door. Sonic walked in and glance around their 'secret base'. The house was still a mess, as always. Some clothes scattered the floor. A few dishes remained unwashed. The TV was left on one of those channels where all you get is static. Sonic smiled. It wasn't much, but it was his home. He walked passed the junk and headed to the room he shared with his younger brother, Manic. Sonic crept in, hoping not too disturb his brother too soon.

Sonic glanced over at Manic's bed. There he was snuggled asleep, he looked like in angel when he slept. Too bad it didn't carry over into the daylight hours. Sonic snuck over and grinned. He always enjoyed waking Manic up like this. It was fun, Manic never overreacted either, he just joined in on the laughing. The older brother sat down on the edge a few inches from the other, trying to hold in his laughing. Sonic fixed his body so he was laying on his side, facing the back of Manic's head. He wrapped his dominate arm just above Manic's sleeping body, and lowered it ever so gently so he wouldn't awake him. Sonic gave a little squeeze, reached his head up and licked the side of Manic's face.

"What the?!" Manic jumped out of Sonic's arms. The oldest couldn't hold his laughter back anymore.

"Oh, Manic, I missed you so much." He blurted out between laughs.

"Sonic?" Manic knew the sound of his brother's voice well, even the annoying way he laughed, but definitely not his tongue. Sonic responded by pulling his brother over in a warm embrace. "I missed you, bro." Manic smiled, though with the lights off it was hard to tell.

Sonic twitched from the hug, feeling something odd pressed against him. He tried to discrete by moving his up Manic's already shirtless torso. A lump, was what he felt. 'Manic's way too skinny to have man-boobs,' Sonic commented to himself. He ran his fingers up this lump and was stopped half way by an erected nipple. Sonic was curious, he could stop himself from toying with it.

"S-Sonic?" Manic gave a soft moan, "p-please, stop. I'm still a little. . .sensitive." Manic's face grew bright red.

"Sensitive from what?!" Sonic almost shouted his question at Manic. After no response, Sonic turned around reaching for the light. Click. He turned back, looking at his brother. Manic tried to cover himself, but Sonic the blanket away. Manic has. . .boobs? Sonic blinked, unsure if he's really seeing what he's seeing. Against Manic's pleas, Sonic began foundling the two breasts. They were large, at least a C. . .no, maybe a D cup. Either way, they were the kind of breasts Sonic imagined ramming his dick between.

Sonic's curiosity got the best of him. He threw the blanket off the bed and looked down. Panties, pink with some odd design on the fabric and a little white bow at the top. Sonic didn't give it much thought as he yanked the panties off of his brother. He couldn't look away. "Manic?"

"Y-yes?"

"Why. . .the fuck do you have a pussy?" Sonic leaned in close to Manic's face, their noses almost touching.

"It's a. . .long story." He tried to avoid looking at his older brother.

"When?"

"Not too long ago." Manic inched his hand down his body to cover his pussy.

"But, why?"

"I-I don't know."

"You have to know!"

"Well, why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"Cus you're hot!" Sonic was surprised that he said, almost as much as Manic was. An awkward silence filled the room, both too nervous to speak. Seconds turned to minutes, still no words were spoken. Sonic tried to avoid looking at his brother at this point, but glanced at his boobs his arm kept squeezed together. He sighed, and placed a hand on his brother's thigh. Sonic turned his eyes to his brothers. They both shared the same feelings of confusion. But unlike Manic, Sonic couldn't control himself.

He inched closer and forced his lips against Manic's and inserted his tongue. Manic didn't seem to mind, in fact he welcomed Sonic in. Sonic moved his right hand between Manic's legs and forced a finger in between Manic's. Manic couldn't protest Sonic's actions with his tongue down his throat. Sonic felt around inside Manic, making him moan inside Sonic's mouth. It was warm inside Manic, and a little wet. Sonic pulled his finger out and grabbed Manic's hand, pulling his arm above his body. He released his brother's tongue, Manic was more inexperienced than Sonic, he wasn't used to Sonic's rough tongue either. "Manic," he looked at his younger brother, panting and trying to hold on to his 'melons'. "It's been like over a year since I last got any pussy."

"And?" Manic blushed more, hoping Sonic didn't mean what he was thinking.

"I just wanna show you a good time, baby brother." Sonic pulled on Manic's leg, forcing him on his back. Sonic didn't waste any time, he quickly unzipped his pants and shoved his erection inside Manic's brand new pussy. Manic moan, in slight pain. Sonic wasn't always a gentleman in bed, and unfortunately for Manic Sonic wasn't easy to please. Manic held onto to bed post as Sonic rammed inside Manic 5 times. He pulled his dick out, it was soaked in Manic's lady fluids. Sonic lifted Manic's lower half in the air. He held on to Manic's as he stood up, leaning over slightly. The older flashed Manic a quick smile and spoke, "You really like my cock, don't you?" He winked.

"Y-yes," Manic wasn't sure if he like it or not. He always enjoyed rough sex when he was a dude. Now he's a girl, just back from the hospital, he pussy's already sore now it's becoming a little numb from Sonic's roughness. He want to ask Sonic to be more gentle, but he liked that his body was making Sonic happy.

Sonic forced himself inside the other's pussy a few more times before letting Manic's leg drop. He crawled on top of Manic and positioned his cock between Manic's boobs. Sonic gave them a gentle squeeze, massaging them as slid his erection a between them. He felt like his dick was going to explode after the sixth thrust. Sonic arched his head back and moaned a little before cumming all over Manic's face.

The older stood up, still hard. He licked his lips, "now what?"

"F-" Manic moved himself onto the floor. He licked some of the cum off, swallowing it. "Fuck my mouth." Manic positioned himself on his hands and knees, inviting Sonic over for more. Sonic jumped down and tilted the other's head up.

"You sure? I am pretty big."

"I can handle it." Manic opened his mouth and closed his eyes. Sonic grabbed the back of Manic's head with both hands. He slowly inserted himself inside. He gained momentum before forcing his dick down Manic's not-so-virgin throat. He removed himself after just a few thrusts. Sonic asked Manic to stay positioned like that as he walked to the other end of Manic. He never had anal before, but he heard Manic really enjoyed it. Sonic got behind Manic, moved closer and inserted his manhood inside. Manic gave an aroused moan, almost as if he was begging for more. Sonic ran his fingers along the other's ass before pulling out.

"So, I hear you like being spanked."

"y-yeah."

Sonic inserted himself a little faster time, ending his move with a slap on Manic's rear end. Manic moaned, not surprising Sonic in the least. He continued this little trick until he and Manic both came. Sonic removed himself. "Damn," he panted. "You're pretty good." Manic was too tired to reply, Sonic just picked him up and laid him on his bed. Sonic snuggled real close to his new 'sister' and gave the other a kiss on the shoulder. "Good night, Manic."


End file.
